


vulnerable

by evoluering



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoluering/pseuds/evoluering
Summary: Dick and Kory discuss the future of their relationship.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand’r, Dick Grayson/koriand’r
Series: Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638592
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	vulnerable

To say it was a dreary day would be an understatement - but Kory didn’t mind. She lay on the sofa listening on as the rain pattered on the glass of the sun room, the droplets reflecting the grey sky above them. The sweet earthy scent of the patchouli and vanilla candle swept up her nostrils as she inhaled a deep breath, tucking herself tighter into the fuzzy grey blanket and feeling more content than she’d felt in a long time. She had the day off work, the kids were still at school and she had nothing to worry about for once. So she continued to lay on the sofa, absorbing the peaceful silence whilst she still could. It wasn’t long, however, before she heard the familiar turn of the key in the front door causing her heart to flutter. 

Dick was home. Early, for that matter. 

‘Kory?’ He called, voice searching out for her. 

‘I’m in here - the sunroom.’ She responded, sitting up but keeping the blanket wrapped firmly around her. 

Dick appeared in front of her moments later, a soft smile developing on his face as he took in her position of the couch. He was still in the usual suit he wore for work, bar the wool peacoat he’d taken with him that morning. Kory would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy his work attire. The way the crisp button up, rolled up at the elbows, emphasised his toned torso. The way his grey trousers seemed to cup his backside and streamline down his muscular thighs. She envied his colleagues who got to ogle him for 6 hours a day but revelled in knowing that she was the one who he was coming home to everyday. 

‘How was your day?’ She asked, shuffling over to make space for him. 

‘Good, actually. Captain put me with a couple of troubled kids, reminded me of when I first met Rachel.’ He replied with a light chuckle before plopping himself on the seat next to her and winding an arm around her shoulders. 

‘Oh no. I hope you didn’t adopt any of them, did you?’ She inquired hesitantly, only half joking. She honestly wouldn’t be surprised if they had yet another adolescent, troubled delinquent running around the apartment. 

‘No.’ He admitted with a humorous snort. ‘It just felt nice to help them, you know? It’ll always remind me of when I was that kid. It makes me feel good to know that I can be there for them in a way no one was for me when I was that age. As someone who understands what they’re going through. I mean, I had Bruce but we all know how his parenting style works.’ He quipped, prompting a snicker from her. 

‘Well, I have all the faith in the world that you made at least some difference to those kids life. In fact, I’d stake my life on it.’ She stated. 

‘Hey, no more staking your life. I think we’ve both had enough near death situations to last a lifetime.’ He admonished, clenching her shoulder tighter. 

Kory let out yet another quiet giggle and shuffled herself closer to him, lifting the blanket to wrap it around him too so she could settle her head on his chest. It wasn’t long before Kory lay with her feet under her and her head on Dick’s chest, tracing random shapes across it. But her relaxed mood had dissipated some with the thoughts now running relay in her mind. So she cleared her throat and got ready to vocalise them. 

‘Hey, Dick? Can I ask you a question?’ She queried, voice quiet and nervous which caused Dick to tense up slightly. Probably due to how out of character it was for her to be as such. 

‘Sure.’ He said anyway, as if she couldn’t feel his heart lurch into double speed. 

‘Do you ever think about having your own kids? Of course, Rachel, Gar and Jason - as big a pain in the ass he is- will always be family. But do you ever imagine a chubby faced cherub of your own?’ She lifted her head to look up at him, eyes filled with trepidation. 

It was a moment before he answered, his gaze drifting away in thought before making its way back to her. 

‘I have but only in passing. And that’s not because I don’t want that with you, Kory. I just don’t know if I’m cut out for the whole father thing. I would love to have a fiery, curly haired, chubby faced toddler running around here. To see you swelling up with our child and deal with whatever ridiculous cravings you’re sure to have. But I’m not sure I know how to do that - I don’t know if I’m cut out for it.’ He confessed, running a hand through her hair as if to soothe his own nerves. 

‘So you have thought about it? Having kids...with me?’ She asked, insecurity laced through. 

‘Of course, who else? Kory, I love you. I know we haven’t known each other for long but you’re it for me. I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else and in that is having kids. I want them, I just could never really imagine myself as a father.’ He admitted. 

Oh, the irony. 

‘Dick, you do realise that you’ve become the father of three children in the space of less than a year and are doing a stellar job of it. Give yourself some credit. Please.’ She assured. 

‘Yeah, well easier said than done. But you make it a little easier. And I’m sorry that I’ve made you doubt us but I want this. And if you want more kids, then I definitely want them with you. Without a doubt.’ He swore, pulling her even closer to him. 

Kory felt her heart swell with his sincere words and let her mind wonder. She let herself think about them both picking a name, going back and forth from Tameranian and English names. Imagined him panicking as her contractions started and water broke a few hours later. Pictured them cradling the dark haired bundle in their arms as Rachel, Gar and Jason floated around them, each waiting to hold the baby. Visualised as they grew up with their Auntie Rachel, playing with their Uncle Gar as he transformed into various cuddly animals and training with Uncle Jason as soon as they were old enough. 

Kory allowed her head to fill to the brim with the future and her heart to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> i finished my presentation for uni earlier than expected and was inspired by the prompt from @dickkorysource so I wrote this semi short one shot (?) for the monthly (?) prompt
> 
> i think this is like an AU because I think I set it somewhere after Trigon but there’s no more trouble or anything and the team just gets to be a family i guess. also dk being open about a future with someone is the most vulnerable you cant be with someone for me so that’s where this came from 
> 
> i hope it’s enjoyable, thanks!


End file.
